Save Me The Waltz
by Poisonous
Summary: All Dominic wants is one dance.


**Save Me The Waltz**

**Poisonous**

* * *

His first impression of her is not a kind one and so he suppresses it. 

She is a beautiful -- albeit strange -- girl with a presumptuous glare and a supercilious half smile. Spider web fingers and complimentary legs are the only attributes exposed at the expense of a ridiculous dress.

Dominic Sorel dislikes her the moment he meets her.

Anemone returns the favor.

* * *

"His name is Gulliver," Anemone affirms the first time he intrudes upon her chambers. Her gaze is sharp and direct and it leads him to a lump halfway obscured by the darkness. 

There's a slight tremble in her form and her arms wind themselves around the lump which quickly reveals a pointed noise and curious eyes. Anemone forgets Dominic and the world and Dominic supposes she has to.

It's the only way she survives.

* * *

The next time Dominic sees Anemone she is covered in blood and a thin smile graces her lips. 

"I did good, didn't I," she asks excitedly, hands already slipping her clothes off her body. Dominic turns, wondering if she has no shame or simply has too much ignorance. She presses her form against his, and in the darkness it is a picture of intimacy.

Dominic doesn't move -- doesn't breathe. He stares at the wall and closes his eyes, wondering when she will let him go.

A moment later, when the coolness of her lips are pressed in the crook of his neck -- a meaningless gesture -- Dominic exhales and realization blinds him.

She will never let him go.

* * *

"Dance with me," Anemone says but does not ask. 

"I don't know how to dance -- that is, I don't dance very well," Dominic stumbles over his words, thrown off by the spontaneous command.

"I don't care," Anemone returns sharply and goes to him, dress crushed against his uniform. "I want to dance with you."

There is scarce light in her room and Dominic is too clumsy for his liking. Anemone, much to his surprise, doesn't criticize him or scold him for his lack of grace.

"I danced with Dewey," Anemone says in a low voice, devoid of any intent. "... I didn't like it."

Dominic doesn't know what to say to this and keeps the silence as they awkwardly waltz around the room.

"I like dancing with you," she says and then adds; "... a lot."

Dominic doesn't know what to say to this either but for another reason entirely.

He is far too busy smiling.

* * *

"Is she being very troublesome?" 

Dominic regards Dewey coolly, and his gaze drifts past him.

"No, sir," he replies. "She's been very good."

"Have you found her replacement yet," Dewey questions, his voice as blank as he.

"Not yet, sir," Dominic answers and his shoulders slump under the invisible burden of saving Anemone. Dewey turns with the intention to leave but Dominic stops him, boldly; "Sir?"

Dewey turns and faces Dominic as the boy struggles with his next words; "Where is Anemone going to be relocated to? I mean, after we find her replacement?"

"That wont be a problem," Dewey replies smoothly. He puts his gloved hand on Dominic's shoulder and says; "You've done a fine job, Dominic."

Dewey smiles and Dominic hates.

* * *

"Anemone?" 

"Hmm," she answers, voice laced with contempt. She has suffered a grievous loss and is anything but content. But this is important to Dominic and he will not let her foul mood get in the way of his request.

"Anemone," there is a pause between them. "Anemone, I want ... to dance with you. If its perfectly alright, that is. If you don't want to, I--"

"I lost," Anemone says, her voice lashing out. "... and all you can think about is dancing?"

Wounded, Dominic takes this as a cue to leave her room. Once in the safety of the corridor, Dominic sighs.

It was not the goodbye he had hoped for.

* * *

Dominic never anticipated saving Anemone. 

He had certainly wanted to, there was no doubt concerning _that _fact -- but it had never occurred to him that he might actually be successful. It never occurred to him that she might be grateful, as well.

"Now that Dewey is gone and theEND has been destroyed, you're free to do as you please," he informs Anemone carefully. She isn't looking at him, but at the sky, her face un-betraying of her emotions.

She finally turns to him and Dominic realizes that it is he, this time that is not willing to let her go.

"I didn't know you were in such a hurry to get rid of me," Anemone teases, but Dominic fails to catch the light tone of her reply.

"No, it's not anything like that," he defends himself quickly. "I just thought that maybe, I mean, I didn't really know if you --"

Anemone silences him with a kiss -- he talks far too much, she realizes, and regards him when they break apart.

"I don't know what I'll do," Anemone confesses, never anticipating life after theEND. "But I do know one thing."

Flustered, and having given up on trying to have a stable conversation with Anemone, Dominic settles for answering her in one syllable; "What?"

Anemone winds her arms around him in the same manner she had done to Gulliver very long ago, and then smiles. Dominic doesn't think he's ever seen something so beautiful but anemone surprises him, as she tends to do.

"I owe you a dance."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm a sucker for Anemone/Dominic, can you blame me? And Gulliver? Gulliver is LOVE. :D Leave a review on your way out, please. 


End file.
